1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a mini-USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector having an improved, enhanced latching arrangement for insuring a reliable electrical connection of plug and jack thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Reliable securing of an electrical connector in a port or to a mated connector is very important. For example, a mini-USB connector comprises a projection (or so-called plug) and a port (or so-called jack). Each of the plug and jack comprises an insulative body, a conductor assembly in the body, and a metal housing for enclosing the body.
However, the coupled plug and jack tend to become loose because for example the plug, attached to a cable, is provided externally to a coupled device and is thus subject to disengagement by pulling the cable. This can cause a poor electrical contact. However, the mini-USB connector incorporating the conventional construction cannot ensure a reliable connection because a resilient member of the plug may suffer elastic fatigue after a predetermined number of times of use and the coupling of the plug and jack may be compromised by inadvertently pulling the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,432 describes a USB connector for interconnecting a computer and a peripheral and comprises a jack fixed to a circuit board and a plug provided at an end of a cable extended from the peripheral. The jack comprises a shield shell including a tongue having a V-shaped bent end on a top face, two grooves adjacent both sides of the tongue, and two cantilever shield contacts having a V-shaped bent end formed in the grooves. The plug comprises a housing body, a shield case projected from a front end of the housing body, and a rear electrical wire electrically connected to the shield case through the housing body. The housing body comprises a top hinged push member. The shield case comprises a top depression and two parallel flexible pieces spaced from the depression. Either flexible piece has a claw at its open end. The flexible pieces can be pressed down by two bottom projections at a front end of the push member by pressing the push member. In response to inserting the plug into the jack and electrically connecting the plug terminal to the jack terminal, the claws are fastened by the ends of the shield contacts and the end of the tongue is inserted in the depression.
The patent, however, is still somewhat complex in constructions. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of USB connector are constantly being sought.